Lonely Stars
by OddAyame
Summary: Precis is left alone in Linga, hoping that Claude will return for her and bring her to Earth. Her friends stop visiting her as frequently leaving her feeling lonelier than ever. One day, while visiting Lacour city, Precis spots a familiar face. Will her obsession get in the way of her feelings?


**Author's Note: **Before I begin I would like to thank the 5 people that will actually end up reading this. This will be a chapter series so stay tuned! I hope you guys like!

A year and a half had passed since the downfall of the Ten Wise Men and the revival of Expel. Though the planet was back in existence, the scars carved from those terrifying events were still taking time to heal and were far from being just a story in a history book. Unfortunately, despite the struggles they endured together, the twelve heroes decided to part ways in the end. Everyone but Claude, Rena, Ernest, and Opera, remained on Expel, though they all distanced themselves across the lands with nothing but promises to visit each other as much as they could. The only one who seemed upset with the thought of returning back to their old life was Precis. Everyone knew that Precis had no one but her father waiting for her back in Linga, but she still was refused her request to join Claude and Rena. He promised that they would come and visit Expel as soon as they established their positions back on Earth, and maybe then she could travel with him.

However, as time passed, visitors in Linga became scarce and there was still no word from Claude or Rena. Feeling lonelier than before, Precis hopelessly clung to the possibility of travelling to Earth when Claude would finally visit. If no one would appreciate her company on Expel, perhaps the people of Earth would.

Another lonely morning dawned over Linga, calling all of the university students from their beds and to their classes. They crowded the town's dusty roads and seemingly made an effort to wake the rest of the civilians who thought they would be able to sleep longer. Precis, who was hiding in a tangle of bed sheets, was fortunate enough to not hear the hustle and bustle outside her window and continued her dreamless sleep even when her father, Graft Neumann, tapped lightly at her door.

"Precis?" he called. There was no answer from the other side of the metal door, which forced an irritated sigh to escape his lips, "Precis! You're not going to sleep the whole day away again! Get your lazy butt up and do something around the house for a change."

"Go away." she groaned. Eventually Precis was stirred awake but she refused to move from her spot.

Graft sighed, "Please? I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately and you seem...well...distant. Maybe you should...I dunno...build something? Visit someone? It's not going to do any good just wasting away in your room."

A moment of silence passed between the two before the elevator sounds started up. Even though she knew her father was already on the lower level, she still shouted, "Or how about someone makes an effort to see me?!"

Now awake, Precis tore the blankets angrily from her face and rolled out of bed. She was reluctant to greet the new day with a smile as negative thoughts automatically spiralled into her conscious mind. There was nothing worth doing. Even fiddling around with machinery didn't grab her attention. What she really wanted most was to be visited by one of her friends, more specifically Claude. Ever since he left with the promise of returning, Precis had been thinking of nothing but Earth. It started to turn into an unhealthy obsession that took over most of her thoughts. She was oblivious to her depressing attitude and Graft was more than concerned for his daughter. He had tried so many things to get his old Precis back, but all attempts failed.

"Good morning. I'm surprised actually! I though you would just ignore me and continue to sleep." Graft commented when Precis stepped off the elevator pad. Still in her pajamas, she silently sat at the living room table. "Got any plans for this morning?" he asked curiously.

"No." Precis responded with a monotonous voice. She reached over the table grabbing the kettle and poured herself some tea, not even trying to continue the conversation.

"Maybe you could help me with the new machine I'm working on! I'm designing a small defense system if Linga were to be attacked. You know those animals are still going crazy, so who knows what's going to happen."

"It seems like a waste of resources for something so simple. If there was an attack I'm sure I could take care of it single-handed, no problem. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to tinker..." she muttered into her mug.

"You're never in the mood to do anything these days." Graft frowned. "Why don't you try going to school then? Educate yourself on another subject! Do something with yourself instead of wasting away your days dreaming of some fairy-tale that's not going to happen!" Precis slowly turned to look at her father, her green eyes almost red with fury. Taken back, he tried to apologize and explain, "Precis I-...It's just unhealthy okay? Your man from another world might not be coming back..."

"I'm just, like, not in the mood. Can't you just get off my back about it? Don't drag Claude into this just because you're alone with your gadgets!" she stood from her spot as she continued, "Just stop dad! Seriously, I'm almost eighteen I can think for myself!"

"I never meant to—I never even said-!" Graft stuttered as Precis huffed angrily towards the elevator, "Where are you going?" he finally managed to say.

"I'm going to do something with my morning! Are you happy dad? I'm heading to Marze or something."

Graft stood up as well, concern etched into his wrinkled features, "Whatever for?"

"To 'visit someone'." she replied simply.

"That's a week's travel alone just to get there! Are you sure about this?"

Precis paused as she stepped onto the elevator pad. Sadness took over her expression for a moment before she nodded, "I am now."

"This just seems a bit...rushed. There's really no reason to run away just because you're upset with me!" he exhaled slowly, "Look if you want to travel how about you just focus on a closer place of interest. I don't want you running too far from me again...I just got you back!"

"Dad..."

"The armory contest is about to start up again, who knows you might meet up with your friends there." he desperately suggested.

"So you want me to just stick to Lacour city?" Precis asked.

"Please. It's still pretty dangerous out there."

The air was thick with debate as Precis remained silent for a moment. She glanced at the ground then to her father and sighed, "Fine dad. I'll stick to just Lacour."


End file.
